oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlander D. Van
of the Panthfinder Pirates of the Highlander Pirates (Former) | residence = Zoukum, Axum (Former) | first = | alias = | epithet = Pathfinder (先駆者, Senkusha) Fallen Rookie (フォーレン・ルッキー) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,000,000 ???,000,000 ?0,000,000 | dfbackcolor = #2900AE | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = Shin Shin no Mi | dfename = 心心の実 | dfmeaning = Mind Mind Fruit | dftype = }} Highlander D. Van, commonly known as the Pathfinder (先駆者, Senkusha,) is a notorious captain from , renown explorer, and captain of the newly established Pathfinder Pirates. He is a member of the New Wave, a group of incredible and notorious young pirates that set off for the three years ago and left legends in their wake. Van stood out in particular among the troublemakers, especially with his heroism during the Themos Rebellion and actions against the Phantom Armada. However, his whirlwind rise was cut short upon entry into the where his crew, the Highlander Pirates, was massacred before his eyes by a certain man. This tragic event ripped through the circles of pirates and outlaws outside of the final sea. The young man who was thought to be the foremost ace of his generation was the first to fall. All of which culminated in his title of Fallen Rookie (フォーレン・ルッキー,) the least insulting of his new crop of titles. Outside of pirating, Van is renown for his feats as an explorer, following in the footsteps of his parents. It was these feats that gave him his famous name. Despite his youth, his expeditions and adventures have made notable contributions to archaeology, history, and anthropology. This prestige is a begrudging fact for many more conservative-minded figures in academic circles, that such revelations of myth and legend have been by the hand of a pirate of all things. Those enamored with the past, young and old, know of his exploration of the haunted, lost city of Xia, his discovery of the Izhata Archives, and his daring expedition into Yellow Sea to which one need only turn to the artifacts sitting in the finest museums of the to know to be true. Prior to his fall, many thought he would pull off similar exploratory feats in the and unlock most mysteries to the world. Yet, greatness favors those who get up again. Recently, Van has begun to assemble a new crew, this time one of real steel, the eponymously named Pathfinder Pirates. While he has no desire to be the king of anything, his dream of reaching and learning the true history his parents sought still resounds in his heart. Appearance Personality Relationships History Ancestry Origins & Early Life A Journey Cut Short, Voyages of the Highlander Pirates A Rookie Nonpareil The Themos Rebellion Exploring Old, New Lands Journey to the Sky Battle of the Yellow Sea The New World & Shattered Dreams Heartbreak & Ambition Pathfinder Pirates & Current Events Nighthunter & the Gunwoman Abilities and Powers Trivia *Van's favorite food is spicy beef stew with dumplings. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explorers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pathfinder Pirates Category:Highlander Pirates Category:Will of the D. Category:New Wave Category:Axum Category:Swordsmen Category:Under Construction Category:Navigators